Caught In the Net
by Revlon
Summary: Some days, you just can't deal. And Kagome Higurashi can't either. The school's Ice Queen walks through life, ignoring everything that used to be important. Till one day in the school chatroom Evanescence Songfic IK, MS, SR


Disclaimer: Unfortuneately, I don't own Inuyasha Characters.

Title: Caught In The Net

Konnechiwa, minna-san! Just a quick word from myself…I don't tend to waste most of my chapters with review replies, rarely will I make acknowledgements in them, but I will reply to my reviewers on my blog… (under construction) so feel free to visit. I'll post news about my chapters there, my ideas, etc. and you can get my AIM, MSN, YIM and email addresses from there if you want to talk, so feel free. I love taking advice and any ideas you may have, for which I will credit you. Anyway, it's been a long writer's block, so I'll do my best to write this first chapter. Arigatou! (Update- Will post my new blog soon!)

Chapter One, Introductions

Kagome stared at the whiteboard that Hanayama Sensei was writing on; not really listening to the lecture, just copying notes and not really thinking about anything in particular. Not that it mattered whether she listened to the sensei or not- Hanayama Kotajime was new, and typically the nervous, stuttering type, so basically all she did was repeat herself over and over. Kagome found this slightly amusing; imagining a tiny record player playing inside the sensei's throat; every few seconds it would record what she was saying, and then seconds later play it back again. But after a moment the thought vanished from her mind, as if she'd thrown it out the window to which she returned her stare.

_What's the point of all this, will someone remind me again? What a waste of such a perfectly beautiful day…_ in the corner of her eye she glared back to the sensei. If Hanayama was going to hold them prisoner in this small room while they missed out on such wonderful weather, why not make it worth their while instead of killing their brain cells with boredom? How ridiculous.

"…and so in english, the sentence is commonly spoken as, 'my good friend and _I'_, not 'My good friend and _me'_. Let's practice the sentence out loud, shall we?" Like robots, the classroom chorused throughout the room, and before Hanayama could say another word, the school bell rang, and there were many whispered cheers, Kagome included, until the sensei spoke up again.

"Alright class, you did well today. Homework will be pages sixteen to twenty-eight, and the sentence worksheets I handed out earlier. Please do your best!" Though the class all groaned, everyone stood up and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Hanayama sensei!" the room choursed again, and Kagome stood up, stretching.

_Finally, lunch break, and only one more class…_ Kagome sighed again, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and followed the crowd of her classmates out of the room, swarming into the already crowded hall. Intent on getting away from it, she headed towards a derseted hallway, seeing the glass library doors ahead, and she quickened her pace. Dear god, if there was one quiet, safe place in the school, it would be there. As she entered the great hall of a library, she noticed with dissapointment that there were in fact many people in the library today…though not so many in the compter labs, so she decided to go there. Besides, she'd been online like what, five times in her whole life? She knew how to use a computer, but she didn't really care about it, like many other things kids her age were obsessed with.

Logging in, she glanced around at the backs of the ten to twenty other students in the lab; not really caring as to their identities as she had not really any friends except for one- Kaosasami Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi was her first and only friend since coming to this high school- for some reason, they always had something to talk about, or they simply enjoyed one another's company. Both seemed to be arrogant and ignorant in some way; and had a great deal of similarities in their few interests. They had no actual ambitions; instead they both agreed that there was no real point to life and that all they were required to do was please themselves during their stay on earth.

Of course, there were some differences too. For one, Hakudoshi was a demon, and a popular one at that. With such a handsome, pretty pale face of violet eyes, and long with hair with a thin, but nicely and slightly muscular build to him. Higurashi Kagome was also popular, but not in the same way- a mysterious beauty, known as the ice queen of the school but still a fascinating subject for her classmates- long, silk black hair to her waist and honey brown eyes that attracted you to her, but shut you out when you got close enough. Though tall and the star of the track team, Kagome was actually quiet delicate, even on the insides. The year before she had remained sick in bed and deathly ill; for a reason still unknown even to her family. Since she'd moved in with her mother at the Higurashi shrine from her father's luxurious apartment in Hiroshima, she'd been recouperating, and finally was back but not quiet to a normal state.

Anyway, she didn't like to think about her past or her family affairs, whereas Hakudoushi complained about his family every chance he could. Kagome didn't mind, since she felt a tinge of comfort from the fact that she was the only one he trusted enough to confide in. He'd talk about how his father beat his mother all of the time and he wasn't strong enough yet to get revenge on his father. He also complained about how his mother was unwilling to do something about it and then Hakudoushi would go on to complain about how his whole family was money-crazy and didn't care about the violence among them.

Again, Kagome didn't mind. She didn't talk much and didn't care to say anything anyway about anything at all. So as she went onto the school website and the school chatrooms caught her glance, she was skeptical. Hakudoushi was always asking her to come to this one chatroom with all his other "friends" he hung out with- was this it? She didn't know, really- it probably wasn't, but did Hakudoushi go to more than one chatroom- more importantly, would he go onto a school related site? Only one way to find out…she clicked on the link, and found herself being taken to another window, this time to a blue form that asked for…

"Nickname?" Kagome murmured to herself. Glancing down, it also said she could volunteer information about her age, email address and said to choose one of the "icons" below to represent her. Represent? Kagome shook her head slightly, before entering the information and chose the blue and black-haired goth girl, a pale face with red lips and black eyes. Lastly, it said to click enter, but Kagome was still stuck on nickname.

What should she be called? As far as she knew, she didn't really have a nickname…Kagome sifted through random words, and then through childhood memories…ah! When she was only five, she recalled her fascination with the word _Prince_…when her grandfather had told her his nonsensical stories of the feudal era in Japan. If she recalled correctly, the story of _The Prince of Veshrane _was the only story her grandfather admitted to being fictional, while the rest of his stories he insisted were true. Ah…Prince it is then. She entered the name and pressed "enter", and suddenly a strange format of a chatroom appeared. To the left was a list of names of the people in the room, and next to it was a large white empty box. Had it not loaded right? Kagome stared focused on the white box, until a bar of text appeared with her icon on it.

**Prince has entered the room.**

A/N: This is where the chat begins. However, at first there's only going to be four of them on till eventually they invite Kagome to a different chatroom where everyone else is. Everyone/everything's in bold. The people are as follows:

Inuyasha: **slashingflame **

Kagome: **prince**

Miroku: **holybones**

Sango: **catflash**

Sesshomaru: **venomoussoul**

Rin: **rabidrabbit**

Kikyo: **solarpolar**

Bankotsu: **clashbangbang**

Hakudoushi: **prettyface**

End of A/N

Kagome stared at the text for a moment, and then looked at the list of names. There were four people called "pretty face", "solarpolar", "holybones" and "catflash". Immediately she recognized her sister's screename "solarpolar"; she'd seen Kikyo using it in a chatroom at home on Kikyo's laptop. Of course, Kagome wasn't a normal online user, so of course Kagome wouldn't be recognized.

**Prince has entered the room.**

**Catflash: hey prince, who are you?**

**Holybones: welcome prince. Whats up?**

**Prettyface: sup biatch, lol. **

**Solarbipolar: hello. **

Kagome stared at her little welcoming party, and pondered simply leaving. After all, they didn't know her and vice versa- she had no need to stay. But there was her sister, and possibly Hakudoushi. All she had to do was tell them her name, and Hakudoushi might make himself known to her.

**Prince: Hello, sis. It's Kagome. Is…Hakudoushi around?**

There was no immediate response unlike the first time. She imagined Kikyo's shocked face and laughed to herself, and blushed as she thought of Hakudoushi's handsome face, smiling as he read the announcement.

**Solarbipolar: Sis, what're you doing here? I thought you didn't like computers!**

**Catflash: so you're kikyo's sis? Cool.**

**Holybones: Nice to finally talk to you.**

**Prettyface: Yeah Kags, I'm here. Finally you got your ass online!**

**Prince: Oh good. I wasn't hungry so I skipped lunch, came to the library and considered it, so here I am.**

**Prince: Correction sis, I don't CARE about computers. Catflash- nice to meet you. Holybones:…do I know you?**

**Catflash: I came over to your house with Kikyo one…I'm Sango remember? **

**Holybones: …Yeah you do know me, but I don't think you want to know who.**

**Prettyface: Cool. Now you can go to the other chatroom I mentioned, right? Everyone's going to be on tonight.**

**Prince: Why don't I want to know you? Yeah sango I remember you. And…I don't know. I still have the laptop dad gave me…I could I guess. **

**Solarbipolar: sure you can. Daddy paid full internet service for this year. I'll show you tonight at home if you want.**

**Prince: okay, I guess I'll be there Hakudoushi.**

**Prettyface: awesome!**

**Catflash: yeah, it would be cool to talk to you some more.**

**Holybones: uh…cause I'm Miroku who sits next to you…next period in science?**

**Prince: you're right, I don't want to know who you are. Let's pretend you never typed that.**

**Holybones: Ha ha, okay. Pretend I'm some hot celebrity here to whisk you away on a romantic getaway…**

**Catflash: Forget he ever typed that as well.**

**Prettyface: OMG, that's hilarious. Kags, wait till you meet the rest of the crew.**

**Prince: Well, I don't really care, but okay. **

**Solarpolar: You know sis, that's your problem really! You don't seem to care about anything.**

**Prince: Cause I just don't. Your point?**

**Venomoussoul has entered the room.**

**Solarpolar: If you don't START caring…agh, nevermind. You're a stiff just like Sesshy. Mr. High-And-Mighty-Bored-Stiff-Stick-Up-My-Ass…**

**Venomoussoul: Oh?**

**Solarpolar: Eek, Sesshomaru! Uh, what a surprise…I uh…**

**Venomoussoul: Never meant for me to see that?**

**Solarpolar: Uh, yeah.**

**Venomoussoul: Well, I did. Expect my repayment later on.**

**Prettyface: Priceless! I'm so recording this chat!**

**Holybones: OMG, I think I'm gonna burst out laughing- then I'll be in trouble!**

**Catflash: You in the library then, dude?**

**Holybones: Yup, on my laptop, first floor. How about you guys?**

**Catflash: Lab 3, on the west wing, second floor.**

**Solarpolar: My laptop, on the east wing roof.**

**Prettyface: Lab 2, north wing, first floor. **

**Venomoussoul: Lab 1, west wing, first floor.**

**Prince: Library, lab 2, first floor. **

**Holybones: Niccccce. So, tonight's opening topic?**

**Prettyface: Government. **

**Solarpolar: #& you, let's talk food. **

**Venomoussoul: Martial Arts. I've had enough of Yash's favorite topic (video games).**

**Holybones: Naw, breasts, my friends- breasts! **

**Prince: Don't make me come over there. We're not only in the same area, we're also on the same floor. So help me…**

**Catflash: How about anime? Or music?**

**Prettyface: POLITICS. They matter now and they'll matter in five years, so let's talk, btches! **

**Venomoussoul: You're just looking for a fight. You're bored, you don't give a #&$ about government and politics.**

**Prettyface: Yeah, yeah, you're right, but still. Okay, how about important matters, like domestic violence?**

**Prince: Um, what are you all babbling about now?**

**Solarpolar: Every night we meet up at this one chatroom to just btch and hang out for a little quality time. Some days we run out of topics.**

**Catflash: Yeah, or Miroku gets bored and starts talking about sex.**

**Prince: Oi…**

**Prettyface: How about in honor of Kagome's arrival, we risk a free-for-all night?**

**Solarpolar: Good idea.**

**Holybones: Fine by me, I guess…**

**Venomoussoul: Whatever. I'm going, the bell will ring soon.**

**Prettyface: Later dude.**

**Catflash: Eh, see you. **

**Solarpolar: Bye.**

**Prince: Later. **

**Venomoussoul: Till later, then.**

**Venomoussoul has left the room.**

**Prince: I guess I'm going. I'll…talk to you all later then.**

**Solarpolar: See you at home sis.**

**Holybones: See you in a bit.**

**Prettyface: Bye!**

**Catflash: Bye…**

**Prince: Later.**

**Prince has left the room.**

Kagome logged out of the chatroom and then off of the computer. Pushing in her chair, she gathered up her things, and without searching for Miroku, she passed through the library and left as the bell rang.

"Well, you should have thought of that beforehand! Next time you need me to save your pathetic cheating ass, you can forget it!"

"Quiet, someone will hear you!"

"Let them then! You deserve it. Let everyone know you've been cheating on me, you scum!"

"As if you haven't had your share! Anyway, the only reason we're still together is for the children. But once they're eighteen, I'll-"

"Daddy!"

It was certainly an uproar in the Higurashi household. Three children had been standing in the entryway to the kitchen; clutching their backpacks and now changed into their household slippers- Kikyo and her little brother Souta looking quiet horrified and an unphased Kagome. Already in tears, Kikyo dropped her backpack and rushed over to the dining room table where two adults had been screaming at each other back and forth across it. Now mortified that their children had heard them, red-faced Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi sought to comfort and reassure them.

"Oh, darling, we were just having a nasty argument. Some days don't work out between us, so don't worry…" Mr. Higurashi embraced Kikyo, and Mrs. Higurashi looked to her other children.

"Kagome, Souta, I don't want you to worry about-"

"Hell, why don't you save us all some grief and divorce now?" The rest of the kitchen was speechless. Kagome reached into her pocket, pulled out a mini disc video game and handed it to her brother, mussing up his hair.

"Knock yourself out, bro, I got it from this dude in science." Looking somewhat relieved, Souta grabbed his bag and romped up the stairs, and as she was following suit she stopped to glanced at the rest of her shocked family.

"What…?" Kagome's expression, they were now noticing, was as blank and uncaring as a lazy cat lying in the warm sun.

Kikyo failed to restrain anymore tears. "Kagome…how can you say something like that? Mom and Dad were just having an argument…"

"Oh, I know. I could hear it all the way at the front door." For some reason, that blank expression was really beginning to concern her parents.

"Kagome, your mother and I really were just arguing-"

"Guys, explain yourselves to Kikyo or Sota, but don't bother to act like you care with _me._ Think I haven't noticed the tension during dinner? How you guys never spend time together or kiss anymore? And sticking together for _us?_ Heh, that's rich…"

"Kagome, please-"

"Cause as far as I'm concerned, you haven't cared about us since the days we were born."

And with that, she left her broken family to go upstairs and do her homework.

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it is short, and is a cliffhanger, but it WILL Get better! Cross my heart!


End file.
